The present invention relates to fuel regulation devices for internal combustion engines, and particularly to a device for regulating the quantity of gasoline provided to an internal combustion engine prior to shifting of the transmission of the engine -- the device being located in the linkages connecting the gas pedal and the fuel injection pump.
With motor vehicles having gear transmissions it is known that it is necessary to briefly decrease the speed of the engine when upshifting or shifting from a lower to a higher gear. This is desirable and, in fact, usually necessary so that the speed of the driving gears as well as the driven gears are brought to approximately the same angular velocities prior to meshing or engagement of these gears without undue grinding or clashing. Similarly, by shifting down of the transmission from a higher to a lower gear, the speed of the engine must normally be temporarily increased. Thus, with a non-synchronized transmission, it is possible, only during downshifting to momentarily increase the speed of the engine by so-called "intermittent gas feeding". When upshifting, in order to protect the clutch as well as to effect shorter gear switching times, it is necessary to decrease the speed of the engine by releasing the gas pedal. In synchronized engines the intermittent gas feeding as well as the gas pedal release are usually not necessary during shifting gears, however, these transmissions are costlier than the non-synchronized transmissions.